Bicycles are not only used practically but for sports and leisure. The bicycles used for leisure are so-called off-road vehicles i.e. for cross-country events, mountain-biking or the like.
Since these bicycles are used on bad roads, steep mountain roads and the like, sport courses or running routes often include those where one cannot ride on a bicycle. Under these circumstanes, one must move along the course while carrying the bicycle on the shoulder.
In carrying the bicycle the shoulder is put into the triangle formed by three tubes, the seat tube, the top tube and the down tube. The shoulder is usually placed on the connecting portion between the top tube and the seat tube. This way of carrying the bicycle on the shoulder is found to be most reasonable for extended distances.
However, since the aforementioned tubes are normally manufactured from relatively small steel pipes, the tubes dig into the shoulder, creating considerable pain if the bicycle is carried for any extended distance.
It is an object of the present invention to spread the load on the shoulder over a greater area thus lessening the pain.
In order to solve the above-described problem, the present invention provides interconnected pads in the neighborhood of the connecting portion between the top tube and the seat tube. Thus both tubes are covered with pads having a cushion material.
In accordance with the aforementioned technical means, when the bicycle is carried on the shoulder, the pads have a cushioning effect thereby relieving the pain.
Since one pad covers the upper end of the seat tube, the other pad covers one side of the top tube and both are connected to each other by the connecting means, these pads are not disengaged from each other due to the vibrations or the like even if the bicycle is allowed to run while these pads are in place.